Captor
by FlaretheVulpix
Summary: One day, something devastating happens to Kirstie. Will she be able to figure her way out of it? Or will she fall? Pentatonix! Kirstie Fanfiction along with the other members appearing later.
1. Prologue

Yo! How y'all doing? So im bored and browsing Tumblr as I normally do when I came across a post that inspired this! So this may or may not contain darkish moments..first time writing this type of fic but WHO GIVES A DAMN LETS PARTY

Read, Review and Enjoy!

(Kirstie POV)

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

A hand firmly clamped over my mouth while others were holding down my legs and arms. I was yanked out of the closet by my short locks and was thrown to the ground. I let out a muffled cry as someone sat atop my waist, pinning my hands down. I tried to struggle out of the subduers grip, which resulted in a rough slap across the face. I whimpered softly as warm tears cascaded down my cheeks. A cloth was smothered into my face, smelling like a mixture of herbs and chemicals. I started to feel dizzy. I tried to call out, anything that could alert the neighbors, but to no avail, I started to fade in and out of consciousness. The last thing I remembered was a masked face, with a joker painted upon it, its smirk hauntingly familiar. Then I blacked out.

Well thats the prologue! How did you like it? Kinda short but lol It's not exactly that dark but….meh

Review and tell me what you think! Thank you and enjoy! Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating...but I have received a couple mesages for this to continue so here ya go! Chapter 1! Also please no Jeremy bashing, this is just how the fanfiction goes soooooo, yeah

ALSO HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO KIRSTIE! (this was supposed to go up yesterday but whatever.

Read, Review and Enjoy!

o0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0O

(The day before. Kirstie POV) (lol if you haven't been able to tell Kirstie is my only true love hah she's mine)

"Could I just have a water?"

The group and I were at a cafe called, "Cafe Chic." We were sitting outside. The day was hot, so everyone was thirsty and or sweating. We had been walking through a town we just stopped at. We were staying at a hotel as one of the buses had broken down on our way home. (hah pentaholic pun-ish). The crew decided to stay back so it was just the five of us. I groaned slightly as my head had started to hurt.

"What's wrong Kirst?" Avi asked, concerned.

"Mm, it's nothing, just have a little headache. I think I'm just dehydrated."

"Well duh! We're out here, in like-" Mitch exclaimed, checking his phone. "We're out here in 97° weather!"

I felt bad for Mitch. It had been cooler earlier so Mitch had decided on wearing a solid black polo shirt along with black jeans. No wonder why he was so agitated.

We soon got our food, finished and started walking back to the hotel. As the hotel came into view, I started to feel a bit nauseous and dizzy. I stumbled on the sidewalk causing Kevin to bump into me.

"Woah, Kirstie are you okay?" He asked worriedly, causing the others to look back at us.

I put my hand on his shoulder to help steady myself.

"Yeah I think so-" I never got to finish as a wave of dizziness passed over me and I started to feel faint. I started falling forward, and I crashed into Avi's arms.

"Kirstie?! Kirstie answer!?" The world started to fade around me as I was pulled into a state of unconsciousness.

(Avi's POV)

I looked down at the unconscious in my arms, in a state of shock. Scott and Mitch looked horrified as Kevin put his hand to Kirstie's forehead.

"She's running a high fever, we need to get her back to the hotel! Hurry, with haste!"

That's all I need to hear. I lifted Kirstie up bridal style in my arms and bolted towards the hotel. I looked at her, her face contorted in a look of pain and agony.

We rushed through the door of the hotel and ran over to the elevator and proceeded up to our floor where everyone was. Kirstie whimpered, fidgeting. We ran down the hall, meeting Alex and Jake in the middle, near our door. They looked shocked, and tried to ask what happened but I sped past them, knowing Scott and Mitch would probably explain.

I burst through the door to Kirstie's room, surprising Esther, who jumped up from her chair, dropping a book.

"Avi, what the f-?!" She stopped, noticing the knocked out girl in my arms. "Oh my god! What happened?! Here, lay her down on her bed!"

Esther led to the bed in the corner, which was next to the window. Kevin was at the phone, calling a presume a doctor. When I put Kirstie down on the bed and released her, she stirred. She uttered the name "Jeremy" and whimpered softly.

'Ah…' I thought. 'She must be going through so much right now, with Jeremy breaking up with her, and stress of the European tour ending. But seriously, who would want to break up with a girl like Kirstie? She's smart, sweet, caring and extremely gorgeous.'

I have had a small crush on Kirstie for a little while but seriously, who wouldn't? I looked up at Kirstie, noticing a couple strands of hair on her face. I pushed them away, sighing.

'Kirstie….please just wake up soon..' With that I left to get a cold towel for the sleeping beauty on the bed.

o0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0O

So I hope y'all liked this chapter! So updates might be slower now, considering my end of school is nearing. When summer comes, count on me to update a lot faster!

Thank you and tell me what you think! Bye!


	3. AN

Hey guys! So I will not be updating for the normal once a week update schedule. I am at the last leg of school along with exams, o i need to take a break for now and focus on them...thank you! As soon as school is over and summer vacation starts, i'll probably update a lot more! Bye!


End file.
